In the field of enclosed trailers, for example trailers for trucks having enclosed interior spaces, as opposed to flat bed trailers or trailers having side walls but open tops, several different means of opening and closing the trailer to gain access to the enclosed interior space are known. One of such means is a sliding curtain wall, in which a tarpaulin or other similar sheet of material can be selectively drawn across an opening in a side of the trailer to selectively open or close the trailer.
Currently, it is known to make such sliding curtain walls using a single tarpaulin extending across the entire opening in the side of the trailer. The single tarpaulin is drawn taught and held in a closed position using a series of straps attached to the tarpaulin, which are pulled tight and held in place using a series of overcenter buckles; the straps and buckles ensure the tarpaulin remains tensioned vertically from top to bottom at all times. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous for several reasons. By way of example, the opening and closing of the sliding curtain wall becomes labour-intensive and time consuming using such a closure arrangement. Typically, truck operators will only tension every second buckle for short trip deliveries due to laziness. This leads to buckles getting damaged or ripped off, as well as damage to the tarpaulin.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for an improved sliding curtain wall system, one that can be opened and closed more quickly and easily.